Residue Part 2
by motown lady
Summary: With Stemwinder behind them will Lee and Amanda be able to look to the future now or will another problem stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1

Residue Part 2

Chapter 1

Things had gotten close to normal again for Lee and Amanda and by the end of the month, a lot busier.

Lee had been called away early one morning on a zero contact mission Amanda learned in the last week.

Billy assured Amanda Lee would be fine but felt that with the time away from her family because of Stemwinder, she should stick close to home this time.

So having no choice she was kept busy with files, her training classes, and of course her target practice with Leatherneck which was whenever she had a free spot in her schedule.

It was only a few days later however when she got a call at her desk from one of Lee's contacts requesting that she meet with him at the Library Of Congress and that it was urgent.

She went on her lunch hour telling no one in case it was a hoax.

She also against her better judgement took her Agency issued gun she kept in her desk drawer even though she never once used it and put it away in her purse, along with her Federal I.D.

The contact instructed her to be at the Sixth Floor Dining Room C near the Montpelier Room at one o'clock.

Arriving at the exact time, she was astonished that the room was empty except for an older man with a medium build and graying hair who wore glasses and had a briefcase with him.

She tapped at the doorframe and nervously asked, "Hello? Are you the one who summoned me? And if not, what kind of game are you playing? I should warn you that I'm armed and can get someone within minutes up here. Start talking..."

The man smiled and chuckled getting up from his seat to greet her stating, "Ohh , Lee warned me I should be prepared for anything with you."

Taking her hand gently he answered, "How are you, Mrs. King?"

Surprised Amanda then suddenly remembering the man and her manners commented shaking his hand finally, "Oh my gosh. Mr. Aquinas, how are you?"

The man nodded and responded, "I'm very well, thank you. So, you are alone, correct? No one from there followed you?"

Amanda knew he meant the Agency and she shook her head quickly remarking, "No. But then I didn't know they weren't supposed to since I didn't know what this was about to begin with and-"

T.P. nodded and patted her hand commenting, "It's-It's all right. Now, there's someone who needs to see you in the Montpelier Room right now."

Amanda looked in the direction of the next room and then back at T.P. asking slowly, "What about the staff and the group tours?"

T. P. shook his head replying, "It's fine. We have friends in high places who made sure we'd have the space to ourselves for a full hour. Now you'd better run along before time runs out and we have a lot of explaining to do."

Amanda nodded and remarked, "It was nice to see you and I hope I see you again under better circumstances, Mr-"

The man smiled and commented, "T. P."

Amanda smiled and nodded acknowledging him, "Right. T.P."

Going next to the Montpelier Room she walked in and nervously announced, "All right. I'm here and I'm armed so you better come out slowly from wherever you are and state your business."

The room appeared empty and lights were on with the curtains drawn but the tables were already set up as there was a dinner event scheduled for later that night.

Then from behind a corner at the far end of the room Amanda saw that it was Lee coming out and going to him querying, "Lee?! I thought you were-"

He put up a hand and nodded responding quietly, "I-I know. And I'm sorry I got you over here but it's real important."

Lee gestured to a chair and going over to a table pulled it out for her saying, "Let's sit down, huh?"

As Amanda sat and he sat next to her she commented, "You know, we could've met at your place after work. I mean, I don't know what all this cloak and dagger stuff is. I thought we wouldn't have to do this any more. I mean, since we're together and all. Unless...we're not?"

Lee shook his head profusedly answering firmly, "No! Of course we're together, and we're staying together! No matter what that jackass tells us! He doesn't own us, Sweetheart. We are in charge of our own lives, you got it?"

Amanda nodded and putting a hand over Lee's asked, "Yeah, Honey. Of course we are. But I just don't understand. Now, what are you talking about?"

Lee sighed and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles in a circular motion gently stated, "I think it's time I see how it is in your world. You know, see how the other half lives?"

Amanda bewilderedly remarked getting up, "Okay. If you're gonna sit there and talk in riddles, I think I'd better go-"

As she reached the room entrance Lee answered quickly, "I quit the Agency today..."

Amanda whirled around and stunned replied, "You did what?"

Lee nodded and commented, "I quit. Told Smyth what he could do with his orders-"

Amanda was flabbergasted and queried,"How could you...When did you...What about us as a team, Pal? We're partners, remember? You could've given me a heads up...And what about Billy? And Francine?"

Going to her Lee gently took her in his arms and nodding responded gently, "I know. But I can tell you now about this so-called "mission" I was sent on. It was in New Zealand. And it wasn't a case, anyway. Smyth wanted me to relocate there...To begin my new security post...Indefinitely."

Amanda murmured, "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe he would just...Well... Who was supposed to be working with me from now on, then?"

Lee derisively chuckled and shook his head remarking, "Good ol' Fred Fielder-"

Amanda did a double take and retorted, "What?! Oh, no! He's nice enough but he doesn't have half the experience you have and I don't want another partner if I can't have you! What did Billy say about it?"

Lee shrugged answering, "I don't know. Smyth told me he'd tell Billy himself but just to make damn sure he did know, I left my resignation and a carefully worded note along with it on his desk."

Looking at his watch he replied, "He should be looking at it right about now."

Amanda nodded commenting, "Good. Then that gives us time to-"

Lee asked, "Time to do what, Amanda? You know what? It doesn't matter. All I care about from now on is you and me, all right?"

Kissing her he answered softly, "Hey, why don't you head back to work and I'll call you later, huh? I've got some loose ends to tie up."

Sighing as he let her go he stated, "You know, ever since we got done with the Stemwinder case I've been thinking more and more about how that changed things for both of us."

Amanda shrugged and commented, "Yeah. I'm real sorry I reacted the way I did about it, but I'm working through it-"

Lee shook his head firmly replying, "No, don't be sorry! You had every right to state your case. It hit me on the way back from New Zealand, Honey. We're puppets to them. With them controlling the strings, we have to do what they want-"

Amanda gripped Lee's arm asking, "Now hold on! What if Billy's got no idea what this is about? You still have time to talk to him-"

Lee scoffed stating, "A-man-da! Stop! I won't go begging for my job. If Smyth wants me out, I'm gone."

Guiding her out of the room he kissed her cheek and commented, "You'd better go. I love you and I'll talk to you later, huh?"

But as Amanda made her way down to her car to leave she thought, Oh, Lee. I think you're wrong about this...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Residue Part 2

Chapter 2

Amanda returned from lunch and getting to her desk was met by Francine who asked, "Where's Lee? I heard a case he was working on went belly up-"

Just then Billy came out of his office and seeing her stated, "King? My office...NOW!"

He slammed the door to his office as Amanda gulped commenting uder her breath, "Oh, boy..."

Francine with wide eyed amazement answered to her, "Wow! He's never mad at you. Wonder what's up?"

Amanda sighed knowing Francine's penchant for gossip and remarked, "I don't know, Francine. Care to join me so you'll satisfy your growing curiosity?"

Francine quipped, "I thought you'd never ask..."

But as Francine came behind her to enter Billy's office he bellowed seeing her, "Desmond! This doesn't concern you. Get out of here now!"

But Francine answered firmly, "No, Billy! I'm sorry. But Lee and Amanda are my friends too and I have just as much right to be concerned here as you do. In fact, I'll help them if need be. Now what's wrong?"

Billy grumbled and handed Francine Lee's resignation and other letter to read replying as he looked at Amanda, "Oh, nothing. Just that I feel blindsighted all of a sudden by this interruption to my already busy day! Maybe you could shed some light on it, Mrs. King?!"

Amanda cleared her throat as she felt Billy's stare boring into her and stated, "I can't really, Sir. I-I mean he mentioned it to me when I saw him earlier. but I don't know the specifics really. Um, something about Dr. Smyth and where he could put his orders...Um, his words, not mine. I'm sorry. I did tell him to at least talk to you in case you weren't aware of this whole thing, but he wouldn't budge-"

Billy rested his head in his hands as his elbows were on the desk.

He sighed answering, "All right. Where is he now? I'll call him in here and he can-"

But Amanda shook her head commenting, "I'm sorry again Sir, but he pretty much told me that it's a waste of time. He said that if Dr. Smyth wants him gone, he's out."

Billy looked at her disbelievingly and groaned responding, "Great! Now I have to call what's his name and get HIM to tell me what's going on!"

Dialing Dr. Smyth's extension he answered to Amanda gruffly, "I assumed that since you're Stetson's partner you'd naturally want to help him any way you could, but I see now how wrong I was..."

Not believing what she just heard Amanda swallowed and replied, "Francine, I need to have a word with Billy alone. Could you excuse us, please?"

Noting the sudden tension in the room Francine gulped as she stared at the two and nodded remarking, "Um, sure..."

As she got to the door she looked at the two and commented lightly, "Just don't kill each other, okay? It'd be a hell of a mess for maitenance to clean up tonight."

Getting back to her desk she dialed Lee's car phone and when he answered she commented urgently, "Lee? You'd better get your butt back here because the "s" is really hitting the fan now...Why? Oh, I dunno. Maybe because you left your resignation and goodbye letter for Billy and he's now chewing Amanda out about it because he thinks she's hiding something! No! I'm not kidding, damn it! Now, you'd better high tail it back in here before your partner's the next unemployed agent-"

When Billy's office door opened she hung up quickly but seeing it was Amanda responded concernedly seeing her, "Everything all right?"

Amanda shrugged and commented, "Not really. I'm going home now. And no, I'm not fired. But if you happen to hear from Lee please tell him to call me? It's...It's important."

As Francine nodded and watched Amanda get her purse out of her desk and leave in the elevator she shook her head thinking, How could one lousy case screw everything up this badly?!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Residue Part 2

Chapter 3

After his phone conversation with Francine that afternoon Lee bought a few groceries he was in need of at his place and thought he should then call Amanda.

Looking at the time he guessed she had gotten the boys from school and would be home by now.

He dialed and waited while in the supermarket parking lot.

A voice answered, "Hello?"

Lee was about to respond to Amanda, but then realized it was Dotty.

He replied, "Mrs. West? Hello. It's Lee Stetson calling. May I please speak to Amanda if she's there?"

He heard her sigh deeply and respond, "I'm sorry, Mr. Stetson. She's gone to pick the boys up from their ball practice...I'll tell her you called."

Lee nodded and commented, "I see. Well, thank you. Just tell her to please call me back at the office. I'll be in a meeting shortly, but-"

Dotty cut him off suddenly by remarking, "While I have you on the phone Young Man, I feel we should talk about the incident where my daughter ran off with you recently. Now, Amanda doesn't just take off. You must have talked her into helping you some way. From what I gather from that Mr. Melrose that was here, it was an extremely dangerous situation that you put her in! She could've been killed, Mr. Stetson! Do you realize how frightened her sons and I were?! Not to mention her ex-husband, who happens to be the boys father! How dare you and those people use her that way-"

Lee was beginning to get a headache as she droned on endlessly and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers stopped her by answering sharply, "Mrs. West, please! I'm not allowed to discuss any government matters! You see, we work for IFF which is run by the government. There are matters of national security that they deal with every day and for the safety of the public, cannot be disclosed! Now, you'll have to excuse me. I've got a meeting to get to. Goodbye."

He hung up and with a fist pounded his steering wheel growling,"Can this day get any better?!"

Deciding to head home with his groceries he dialed Billy stating when the man answered, " It's me, Lee. I've got to take care of some things at home, but I'll be there soon."

Billy nodded and swallowing commented, "All right. And Lee?'

Lee answered, "Yeah?"

Billy responded calmly, "Look. Whatever this is about Son, I'm sure we can work it out hmm? You're a damn fine agent. And the last person I ever want Amanda King working with is Fred Fielder! And after talking to Dr. Smyth a while, he also agrees he was a bit too hasty in making that decision...See you soon."

With a light smile creeping across his face Lee replied chuckling, "All right...Thanks, Billy. Bye."

Hanging up he started his car and as he pulled out of the parking lot he grumbled shaking his head, "Fred Fielder? Gimme a break!"

Later as Lee made his way back to the Agency Amanda had come into the house with the boys who were arguing about a missed play during practice.

Phillip shook his head remarking to Jamie angrily, "If you just tapped Rick, you woulda had him out! That's what Coach Tyler was trying to tell you, Doofus!"

Jamie retorted tersely, "Well, if someone had slid into the base when they were supposed to-"

Amanda put a hand between them when it looked like they were about to strike one another and yelled, "Okay, Guys! No more arguing. Go upstairs and change and then come back down and get started on your homework! Move it!"

The boys muttered on their way up with Dotty answering to Amanda, "How did they do?"

Amanda shrugged responding, "It was a missed play because a pop fly got by Jamie. But it's all right. That's what practice is for anyway, right?"

Dotty nodded and remarked," Right. By the way, your Mr. Stetson called and asked if you'd call him back. He was off to a meeting but said you could reach him at the office..."

Amanda groaned commenting, "Oh, Mother. He's not "my" Mr. Stetson. I work with the man, okay?"

Dotty narrowed her eyes at her daughter and replied crisply, "Yes, so you've told me. Anyway, while I was on the phone with him he and I had a very nice chat of sorts-"

Amanda sighed querying, "All right. What, if I may ask was it about?"

Dotty stated, "Your running off with him, basically...Oh and about Mr. Melrose, too. And..."

Amanda rolled her eyes as her mother went on about how things were done abnormally by IFF and that Amanda should tell her boss that changes should be made regarding employees and their schedules, seeing as how Amanda wasn't home enough and they didn't allow for much personal time, etc...

It was then that Amanda wished she were anywhere else but there at that moment...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Residue Part 2

Chapter 4

By the time the boys came back down to do their homework it was evident they'd made up as Phillip calling out for Amanda asked, "Can we have a snack please, Mom? We're kinda hungry..."

Dotty shook her head then stating, "No, because I have your hamburgers all ready. Why don't you get the table set and we'll all sit down. Your homework can wait until after dinner. Right, Amanda?"

Dotty suddenly realized Amanda had left the kitchen to go outside!

Dotty muttered, " Ooh, that girl! Why does she do that? I'd love to know what's so fascinating about the backyard."

Jamie shrugged answering, "Don't you remember, Grandma? Mom told us that the gazebo was her favorite spot after we came along..."

Phillip piped up, "Yeah, and you brought over that tree for Mom and Dad to plant after Jamie was born?"

Jamie nodded adding, "Yeah. But they had to get somebody to do the gazebo for them after Dad kinda messed it up. He tried, but-"

Dotty chuckled and replied, "Ah, yes. Now I remember. The prices for those were ridiculous back then and your father did manage to find a handyman that lived near here to put it together for them for a reasonable price."

Sighing remembering about that time Dotty commented, "Okay. Then the three of us will eat and your mother will eat later, I suppose."

Meanwhile the cause of Amanda's distraction from the house was Francine who was sitting on the bench in the gazebo!

Amanda whispered quickly, "What are you doing here? You never just pop over like this. What's going on?"

Francine cleared her throat and responded, "Sorry, but Lee asked me to come get you-"

Amanda was puzzled and replied, "He told me he'd call me. Is he in trouble?"

Francine shrugged remarking, "Not really. Billy and Smyth were talking when Lee showed up a while ago. Smyth left and then Lee and Billy were talking and he asked me to pick you up."

Noting the disbelief on Amanda's face she put up her hands answering, "I swear, that's all I know. Now, can we go?"

Amanda stated, "Well, I once again have to think of another excuse that I know Mother isn't going to buy..."

Suddenly thinking of something and shaking her head she pulled Francine with her as they went toward the house responding, "C'mon! She can't throw a fit in front of company!"

Francine struggling protested as they got near the patio commenting, "Are you nuts? Let go of me! I'll wait in the car-"

With that Amanda sat down on the picnic table bench and started laughing uproariously replying with a gulp, " O-Oh my! If-If only Lee could hear you say that, because I-I never do! Ha, ha, ha!"

Dotty opened the back door hearing Amanda's laughter and queried sternly, "Amanda Jean?! I demand to know what is going on around here this instant, Young Lady!"

Then noticing Francine she replied sheepishly, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't realize you had company. Hello. I'm Dotty West, Amanda's mother."

Francine half smiled at her and looked at Amanda uncomfortably for help in explaining her presence there!

But all Amanda did was wipe her eyes after her laughter subsided and clearing her throat answered, "It's fine, Mother. This is Francine Desmond. Do you remember when I was pet sitting for her years ago?"

Dotty thought carefully for a moment and nodded quickly commenting, "Oh, of course! That's why you were here that time! You had a canary or cockatoo?"

Amanda remarked shaking her head, "Chimpanzee, Mother...Anyway shortly after that job, the chimp ran away and she decided not to get another pet. Well, I ran into her one day at the employment agency. She was between jobs and told me about the job opening at IFF because she herself had also applied there and that the company was still looking for people then. Turned out they needed both of us and we were hired."

Dotty not quite sure what to believe at this point but not wanting to appear rude stated, "Well, luck was on both your sides that day. So... What brings you by, Ms. Desmond?"

Francine felt a headache coming on from this rambling fabrication of Amanda's and stared at Dotty blankly asking, "I'm sorry. What?"

Dotty answered, "The reason you came by."

Francine shook her head slowly replying, "Oh, that... Um, there's a staff meeting and our boss would like us all to be there so I came to pick Amanda up. Sorry about the late hour but it's for a location shoot in the morning."

Dotty responded with a wave of her hand, "Say no more. Amanda, don't worry about your dinner. I'll keep it warm for you. And I'll make sure the boys get their homework done and get to bed on time, all right? You'd better go."

As Dotty went back in the house Amanda whispered to Francine, "Thanks for helping me out here. I'll just get my purse and sweater and meet you at your car."

As they were driving to the Agency a few minutes later Amanda noticed Francine's silence and carefully asked, "Are you all right?"

Francine shrugged answering tiredly, "Of course. Nothing that a shot and an aspirin won't cure! By the way, do you have any at all in that purse of yours? Because I could sure some about now. It's been a hell of a long week. Between you and that partner of yours, I'd say I'm long overdue for a vacation...And a raise!"

Confusedly Amanda rummaged through her purse commenting slowly, "I just have aspirin here but no shots...I'm really sorry, Francine-"

Francine groaned as she gripped the steering wheel tighter showing the white in her knuckles and responded hotly, "Good God, Amanda! Do you not know a joke when you hear one?! Of course you don't have liquor in your purse!"

Amanda sighed remarking, "Okay, but you do want aspirin? I have regular or extra-"

Francine shaking her head commented, "Who cares, Amanda? Two of anything, okay?"

As Amanda gave her the aspirin Francine downed them both and Amanda asked alarmingly, "Shouldn't you take those with water?"

Francine swallowing glanced at her while driving and sarcastically replied, "Sorry. Left my fountain at home..."

The rest of the ride to the Agency was quiet...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Residue Part 2

Chapter 5

Francine and Amanda arrived at Billy's office finally and going in Francine sits Amanda down in a chair and states, "Park it."

Then looking at Billy and Lee she answers, "Here's your delivery. I'm going home. I'll see you all in the morning."

She leaves and Lee pats Amanda's arm remarking gently, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Catching Francine at the elevator Lee queries, "Got a minute?"

Francine sighs muttering as the elevator door opens and shaking her head going inside answers, "Not really..."

Lee steps in after her as the door closes and he asks, "What is your problem?"

Francine stays silent and Lee groans responding, "C'mon, Francine! I don't have time for these games! What is it?"

Francine bristles at him taken aback, "Y-You don't have time?! Before she came along, things around here were normal. Hectic but normal! "

Lee was confused at this point and shaking his head commented, "I still don't see-"

Francine remarked, "Your objectivity is gone, Scarecrow. At least where Amanda King is concerned. I think you're the one with the problem!"

Lee was flabbergasted as he looked at his colleague of several years and asked, "All this because I ask you to bring her here for a meeting? What the-"

Francine answers stiffly, "Before this housewife came, I had a real position! I'm still Billy's assistant, but that along with everything else here has slowly taken a back seat to her needs!"

Before Lee could protest Francine went on,"And it's not about being jealous, Lee. It's about the reality of the situation. She's a nice enough person. Don't get me wrong. But you didn't see her face when we played that tape of you and Sonja! Her actions at that moment were a real tell-tale sign that personal feelings were at the root of this..."

The elevator stopped as Francine got out on the floor she needed and holding the door for a moment stated, "I know Billy would agree with me on this, but you two need to figure out what relationship you have right now and whether it's worth blowing your jobs over..."

Letting the door close she parted with, "Now, I'm done."

Lee was stunned as he headed back to Billy's office.

He thought shaking his head, No, Francine. You're way off on this one. Yes... Amanda and I care about each other, but we've been able to do our jobs effectively until Stemwinder screwed with us!

As he got off the elevator and headed toward the bullpen he thought, But maybe we do need to talk about that tape...

Coming back into Billy's office he sat down and Billy shrugged asking, "All right. So what was Desmond's problem?"

Lee offhandly remarked, "She was late for a date and thought Amanda could've taken a cab or her own car to get here. She's right and I would've picked Amanda up myself, but I had to take care of things here-"

Billy cut him off by answering, "Enough stalling! What's going on, you two?!"

Lee and Amanda looked at one another and Lee commented to her, "It's okay with me if we tell him. Is it okay with you?"

Amanda shrugged responding carefully, "Well, with everything going on we really haven't had a chance to talk about it-"

Billy pounded his desk in frustration barking, "Enough! Out with it!"

Amanda stated quickly, "Lee and I have a relationship now, Sir! We would've told you sooner, but then the Stemwinder case came up and everything went to hell in a hand basket and we didn't know how everything would work anyway with our jobs and my family since they've never met Lee and they could become targets if they knew anything about what I did here..."

The room became quiet for a moment and then Amanda asked meekly, "So. What do you think, Sir? Do you think Lee and I can make it work here?"

As she and Lee looked at Billy, they had trouble reading his expression.

Finally Billy deeply sighed and clearing his throat answered matter of factly, "Well. This certainly does change things here as far as you two are concerned. All I can say for myself as your boss is...It's fine with me. Whatever your relationship is now or what you want it to be should be your business. But...If it interferes with your jobs here, then we'll have a problem. Now personally, I couldn't be happier for you two and I wish you the best of luck."

Breathing a sigh of relief they nodded and Lee queried, "That's great, Billy. Thanks. But what about Smyth?"

Billy shrugged remarking, "It's not his business unless it interferes with work. But this is my unit and we will be adjusting things should the need arise if things get complicated. Do I make myself clear?"

Lee and Amanda nodded and Amanda replied softly, "Thank you again, Sir."

Billy nodded and gesturing toward the door answered, "Good night, People. See you in the morning..."

As Lee and Amanda made their way to the parking lot Amanda sighed commenting, "That went better then I thought. But I think we still need to talk about this, don't you?"

Lee nodded replying, "Definitely. How about my place? I could order takeout?"

Amanda suddenly remembered dinner and responded, "Okay. I'll call Mother when we get there and tell her I'll be later and not to worry about my dinner after all..."

As they left in Lee's car, they each had worries on how to make this work...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Residue Part 2

Chapter 6

Lee and Amanda were having Chinese takeout on the couch along with their wine and Lee wondered how best to bring up the Sonja tape.

Amanda sensed he was troubled and shrugged at him as she finished her plate stating, "Okay, Fella. What's on your mind?"

Lee joked chewing his egg roll and swallowing as he gestured to the bag near them, "Got our fortune cookies around here somewhere...Let's take a gander at them, huh?"

Amanda quickly took the bag from him answering, "I got ours already. It said and I quote: "All love hurdles lead to heaven."

Lee chuckled as he shook his head answering, "Ever the optimist is my Amanda..."

Amanda kissed him gently and commented, "Thank you, Sweetheart. Now, what's got you so upset?"

Lee sighed remarking, "I'm not upset...But I wanted to talk to you about the Sonja thing...The tape, in particular."

Amanda shook her head and responded, "Sweetie, we already talked about it. You were only with her to get something out of her. Now, I didn't enjoy listening to your Peacock routine but it was a job. Pure and simple, okay? Why are you bringing that up anyway? The case is over and done with."

Lee cocked his head at her stating, "Well, Francine and I had a talk where she noticed something concerning you."

Amanda perplexed asked with a shrug, "What?"

Lee cleared his throat answering, "She said your actions when she and Billy played the tape back were...very telling. So, what happened?"

Amanda sighed and winced commenting, "Uh, well. I was a little forceful in my answer when I said you weren't Sonja's lover... But I was just angry, that's all. Why? Do you think she knows about us?"

Lee answered shaking his head, "I don't think so, but she did tell me my objectivity's been gone since you came to work with us. And I think her nose is a bit out of joint that she doesn't get the cases she used to..."

Lee then cupped Amanda's cheek remarking softly, "I'm sorry about her situation but I'm not sorry we're together, all right?"

They kissed lightly and then fervently with Amanda slowly pulling back with a light chuckle stating, "I-I think I'd better be getting home. Would you mind awfully?"

Lee sighed looking at his watch. Eight thirty was better than nothing...

He nodded answering, "No, not at all. We do have work in the morning..."

Getting up from the couch he helped her clean up and then a while later he grabbed his keys and they left.

As they drove back to Arlington Amanda queried, "So, what night's good for you to come to dinner? I really should recipricate, and in the meantime, you can meet the family-"

Lee glanced at her as they stopped at a light and he commented quickly, "Um, well... I don't think it'll be any time soon, believe me."

As Amanda gave him a hurt look he put up a hand replying, "Wh-What I mean is...It would be nice if it weren't for the fact that your mother hates me."

Amanda giggled and asked, "Hates you? She doesn't even know you! How can you say that?"

Lee retorted as the light turned green and he moved ahead continuing, "Because she let me have it the last time I spoke to her! She-She had this tone-"

Amanda teased him answering, "Oh wow! The Mother tone! Well, what did she say exactly? Stay away from my daughter?"

Lee groaned responding, "No! It was more like she said, "How dare you put my daughter in danger!" That kind of tone..."

Amanda meekly nodded and chewing her lower lip answered, "Ohh."

Squeezing his shoulder as he drove toward her neighborhood Amanda remarked, "I'm so sorry. I'll talk to her. It'll be all right, you'll see."

At last they were in the neighborhood and Lee parked at his usual place at the curb a few feet from her house.

Amanda noticed how quiet Lee had become and she winced stating, "Oh c'mon, Lee! There are a lot of Francines in the world. I can handle her and I promise you she'll come around. And so will my mother...Eventually."

Lee nods as he reaches over to kiss her and comments, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Honey. I guess this will just take time, huh?"

Amanda kisses him back and sighs replying, "Yes. But we'll be fine, huh? Because we have all the time in the world. After all, it's our future we're talking about."

As Lee pulled away to head back to Georgetown a few moments later he answered with a smile and a shake to his head, "Boy... I sure hope you're right, Amanda. I sure hope you're right..."

The End


End file.
